


Tipsy H. A.

by Red_Box



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: 1960s, Fanart, Gen, Pre-Canon, drunk boi, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: illustration forhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/21401431/chapters/50986012Humphrey getting a bit *tired & emotional*
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Tipsy H. A.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lydeckers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydeckers/gifts).

> Sketch of pre-canon a bit drunk Humphrey inspired by the 1st chapter of Muddling Through fanfic

Missing scene from the 1st chapter: several minutes (?) before the beginning of the fic time-line: Humphrey’s listening to Frank Gordon (who is off-screen ‘cuz I’m that lazy lol)...

Нe looks here as some trashed student ... but YEAH it takes a lot of booze to make the presence of Frank more or less bearable (joking, I like him actually) xD 

It is quite amusing to picture H.A. drunk... Tho in YesPM stage play there is a joke about his addiction to champagne at Oxford times XD 

I also have this a bit different (and huge) [version](https://sta.sh/02373l3g7b5l) of the pic (with the lots of my scribbles on the margin about my own random fanons on what chars were talking about...) 

**Author's Note:**

> ... notice Humphrey there is wearing his Balliol tie % > I think he often wears it when around Arnold (and Frank) - just to remind Gordon that he (Humphrey) was at the same Oxford college with Robinson and make Frank a bit jealous (in perfectly heterosexist platonic way of course %))
> 
> But most fun things to draw were... ...his lilac socks xD Tho I’m not sure men wore bright colours till the 1970s? Especially in serious jobs/occupations/spheres with strict formal dress code... 
> 
> Also I’m quite sure Humphrey was using sock garters till mid 1970s at least xD


End file.
